


My Boyfriend's Back

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (That I did NOT make.), 2nd Chapter Smut (That is completely ignorable.), AU, AU's AU, Do not read if you are a HARD-CORE Spock lover., Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Inspired by Video, Jealous!Spock, Jim is an awesome Boyfriend., M/M, Making stuff up for Starfleet Academy to fit my needs., Manipulative!Spock, McCoy is wonderful too (of course), OOC, The list goes on and on...., This paints Spock in an unnaturally BAD light., idk - Freeform, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: While roaming the internet, I came across a brilliant video by ussawesome on YouTube. This time in my theft, I merely used the video to inspire me (instead of directing the story with near absolution).Jim and McCoy are in a relationship, when the brunette doctor catches someone else's eye. Spock meddles. Jim gets clever to get him back. It all ends in a slightly dramatic ending that makes me wish I would allow myself to write what I want instead of what the logical part of my brain tells me must be done.*As I believe my smut is TERRIBLE, I separated it into a completely ignorable second chapter.*





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Trek XI: My Boyfriend's Back, Kirk/McCoy(/Spock)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262235) by ussawesome. 



> Forewarning, I am fully aware the I made a bunch of stuff up in order for this to work. Also, I've read Jim Kirk's hair described as being Blonde before, so I used that (even though I personally think it's more of a light chestnut or something of that nature). PLEASE, if you do not like this, don't leave hateful comments. I'll understand by the lack of Kudos.  
> \--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

"I can't wait to get up there, Bones," Jim sighs as he sprawls out on the grass outside the mess hall.

"You've said that before," McCoy remarks with a scowl. "You're going to stain your uniform, lying in the dirt like that."

"Does it matter?" the blonde shrugs indifferently as he brings his arms up to support his head. "In a few more months, I'll be captain of a starship and won't have to wear it."

"Captain in a few months, eh?" McCoy chuckles. "Someone has set themselves up for quite the fall from glory. There's no way they'll make you captain right off the bat, Jim."

"Second in command then," Jim shrugs again. 

McCoy looks to his watch and lets out a tired sigh. "I've got to head to the hospital for my rounds now, Jim." He looks to the other man. "You think you can survive on your fantasies to keep you out of trouble while I'm gone?"

The blonde quickly rises up to his feet to stand in front of the brunette.

"As long as they're fantasies of you," Jim remarks, a smile curling both corners of his mouth. "But... I could use a little inspiration."

McCoy looks around nervously, suddenly noticing all the looks he and his boyfriend were getting.

"In public?" he hisses.

"Makes it more exciting, doesn't it?"

"You mean embarrassing."

"Bones, are you embarrassed to be seen kissing me?" Jim asks, sounding hurt, but the smile still on his face belays any real concerns of tarnished feelings.

"I don't like my personal life to be broadcasted over the gossip channels of Starfleet Academy, Jim," McCoy returns uneasily.

"Fine."

Jim takes the doctor by the hand and pulls him to an outside wall that was more for aesthetics than it was for actually holding something up.

"Better?" the blonde chirps happily as he rests a hand on each of the other man's shoulders.

"You're such a child," McCoy blushes in the shadows of the wall. "You want to make out behind a wall like a couple of teenagers?"

"I was just hoping for a simple kiss," his boyfriend returns. "But a full mak-out session is a much better offer."

"I don't have time for this," the brunette makes a move to leave, but Jim's doesn't release the hold on his shoulders and keeps him in place. "Jim," he warns in his best 'doctor no-nonsense' voice.

"I'm not letting you go without a kiss," Jim smiles, leaning more into his boyfriend's space. "Just a little one is good... For now."

For the sake of survival, and the prevention of something far more than a kiss from happening, McCoy gives in. He leans in the short distance to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own, hand lifting to press at the blonde's back to hold him close as their mouths move against each other.

Then McCoy makes his counter move. He spins their bodies to pin Jim to the wall, one knee pressing in between the other man's legs to make him gasp into the kiss. Then he completely lets go and steps away, grinning at the flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes that he sees when he does.

"I'll try to get off early tonight," McCoy drawls as he straightens his uniform. "You know where to find me if you'd like to continue this."

The doctor quickly walks away as his boyfriend attempts to collect himself. He needed to get as far away from Jim as possible if he actually wanted to make it to the hospital in time.

\- -

Just outside the hospital door, McCoy accidentally runs into another cadet.

"Sorry about that, fella," the doctor turns to the other man. He notes the distinct point of the ears and inwardly hopes that Vulcans don't hold grudges against bumped shoulders.

"It is quite alright, since I was also at fault for not watching where I was going," the pointy eared man returns. He offers a hand to McCoy. "My name is Spock."

"McCoy," the brunette says as he shakes the offered hand. "Sorry I can't hang around to chat. I've got rounds to make."

"You are a doctor then, McCoy?" Spock inquires. 

"Yeah," McCoy nods as he takes a step towards the door. "Was one before the academy too. Just enrolled to get away from it all. See ya round, Spock."

The Vulcan watches the other man until he completely disappears through the doors to the hospital. With a swift turn, he resumes his trek down away from the building.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

After Jim's failed attempt to defeat The Kobayashi Maru Test, he's more than a little ticked off. 

"I'm telling you, Bones, that test is rigged to make every single last person fail!" the blonde announces as he paces his boyfriend's room.

McCoy, who was sitting on the bed, makes an affirming grunt as he continues to read the medical journal he had started before the other man had stormed in.

"But I'll show them!" Jim stops to let out a mocking laugh. "I'm going to figure out a way to beat that test and then it'll be nothing but you, me, the ship, and stars."

"Glad I could make it onto the list," the doctor grumbles, re-reading a line that got mixed up in his head.

The steps approach the man on the bed then stop again.

"Bones," Jim's voice is suddenly low and rough with something that is definitely NOT anger. 

McCoy re-reads the line again.

"Leonard," Jim's voice dips lower and the doctor abandons the PADD to look up at his boyfriend. Jim smiles as he softly sings, "Doctor, doctor give me the news. I've got a bad case of lovin' you."

"Jim," McCoy tries to hide the pleasant shiver as his boyfriend leans towards him. He scoots further back on the bed, but Jim follows after him at a crawl, continuing his song in his low, soft voice.

"A pretty face don't make no pretty heart. I learned that buddy, from the start," Jim lays on top of McCoy as the brunette's arm slips and he lands on his back on the mattress. "No pill's gonna cure my ill. I've got a bad case of lovin' you."

"You're singing out of order," is all McCoy gets out before his mouth is busy with other things.

\- -

After showering and putting on a fresh uniform, McCoy leaves his own room to get something to eat for himself and his lazy boyfriend. Jim had refused to get out of the bed, choosing to lay naked in bed while entangled in the sheets without even pretending to get up to at least shower.

If he were honest with himself, McCoy was tempted to remain in the bed with his boyfriend, maybe go for round two in a few hours, but he had early morning classes the next day and was half starved so he played the responsible role, as always, and managed to pull himself away from his clingy boyfriend.

On campus, there was a little store for the cadets to buy various supplies, including food. McCoy decides to go there instead of trying to sneak two trays of food back to his room. 

He's trying to decide between two different flavors of high-protein dehydrated meat compounds, when someone pointedly clears their throat beside him.

Turning, McCoy's confusion turns to surprise when Spock lowers his head to him in a short bow.

"Spock," the doctor greets with a half smile. "What brings you here? Do you have an insufferable interloper in your room as well?"

"Has someone forced themselves into your quarters, Doctor McCoy?" Spock asks with a slight tilt of his head. "I can inform security for you, if need be."

"Nah, he's welcome actually," McCoy blushes. "It's my boyfriend really. Can't blame him for being who he is."

"Oh, I see."

As McCoy looks away to put both compounds into his hand basket, he misses the slight downward turn of the Vulcan's lips.

"I had hoped to invite you to the mess hall to share a meal with me, Doctor McCoy," Spock resumes the conversation with a blank expression. "Although, now I assume you will wish to return to your wayward suitor."

McCoy chuckles. 

"Well, I wouldn't have chosen that for my first word to describe Jim," he says with a fond smile. "I'd be more inclined to use one of the synonyms, though, like stubborn or obstinate."

"Is Jim aspiring to be a doctor like yourself, McCoy?" Spock asks.

The brunette barks a short laugh.

"Jim hates hypos, would probably think using one on another being sacrilegious. No," he shakes his head. "Jim's got his heart set on becoming the next best captain of Starfleet. And he'll do it to."

"You hold great confidence in him," the Vulcan observes.

"Jim inspires confidence," McCoy says seriously. He lifts his head slightly, "What about you, Spock? What part of Starfleet have you affiliated yourself with?"

"My own path follows the logic of science, doctor," Spock answers with a straight back. 

"Logic," the brunette rolls his eyes. "There's nothing 'logical' about half the things this world goes through in a day."

"If you were to give me the parameters of a situation, I am more than confident that I would be able to explain the reasons and events that led up to the occurrence."

"I think I'll pass on the offer, but thanks." McCoy glances at his watch. "It's getting later and I've got to get up early. It was nice seeing you again, Spock."

"As it was for me seeing you, Doctor McCoy," Spock returns with a slight bow.

"Oh, you can stop with the whole 'doctor' bit when I'm not actually doing doctoring," McCoy tells the other man. "It makes me feel a little bad, not having a title to give you."

"Very well, McCoy."

The human offers the Vulcan a short wave before walking down and around the aisle to the next one. Spock lifts his head high as he turns to walk out of the shop.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy has just finishing mending a small boy's leg, when Jim is brought into the hospital, a fellow cadet on either side of him to hold him up.

"What the devil, Jim?" the doctor rushes to the blonde as the two cadets ease the injured man onto a bio bed. There's an impressive bruise taking up half of Jim's face and he's bleeding at the eyebrow and cheek. His uniform is torn on the sleeve and undone half way in the front; the Starfleet pin is missing. 

As he starts to examine the man, McCoy asks, "What happened?"

The two cadets have stepped back and walked away, leaving the couple to hash things out privately.

"I got into a fight with the simulator's inventor," Jim grins, then winces as it hurts his face.

"You took the test again?" McCoy asks. "Without me? I thought you preferred me being there?"

"I wanted to surprise you by coming home victorious," the blonde glares straight ahead with his good eye. "Pointy eared bas-"

"Cadet Kirk," one of the instructors steps into the space. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got myself into an unfair fight," Jim grumbles, lowering his head.

McCoy turns on the superior.

"Is it considered acceptable for Starfleet cadets to incite fights?" the doctor growls. "Where were the instructors? Why wasn't the fight prevented?"

"Bones," his boyfriend sighs. "I started the fight. This is all on me."

"Well spoken, Kirk," the instructor comments, briefly glancing at him before returning an indifferent air to the doctor. "Your marks are unmatched Dr. McCoy so I'll let the comment slide. I would recommend, though, that you think before you let your passions overtake your good judgement."

"My good ju-!" McCoy stops when he feels an iron grip on his arm coming from the bio bed. He turns a surprised look to his boyfriend.

"Thank you, sir," Jim looks at the instructor seriously. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to finish treatment with my doctor before going to my quarters to write out an apology letter."

"Very well," the instructor nods curtly, then strides out of the room.

"Jim, why did you stop be from shouting at that incompetent man?" McCoy grumbles to his boyfriend as the man lets his arm go with a tired sigh.

"I don't want to drag you into my troubles, Bones," Jim explains. "I let my ego get the better of me and I was pulled into a trap. I should have known better. No, I do know better. I just-" He sighs again. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios and that stupid test is seriously straining my beliefs."

"You're passion is going to get the better of you one day," McCoy's anger deflates. "But it is why I love you, so, it can't be all bad."

Jim straightens with a bright smile that splits his cuts open more and makes the bleeding worse.

"You love me, Bones?"

"Like. I said like."

"No. You said love."

"It's all the head trauma. You need to lay down so I can fix your face."

"Is my face one of the parts that you love about me?"

McCoy scowls at his insufferable boyfriend.

"If you don't drop it, I'll hypo you more than necessary."

The smile falters on Jim's face.

"You wouldn't."

McCoy raises an eyebrow.

"You would," Jim scoots back and lies down. "I'm in your magical hands, doctor."

McCoy resolutely does not let that make him blush as he resumes his work as a doctor.

\- -

After making sure Jim got back to his quarters safely, McCoy decides to go for a walk. The night was warm and the skies were littered with the stars he was going to be traveling through in the not-so-distant future.

Rounding the first corner of the path, a familiar figure falls into step beside him.

"A lovely night for a walk, McCoy," Spock remarks with his head tilted towards the other man.

"I guess," the doctor grumbles. 

"Have you suffered an unfortunate event, McCoy?" the Vulcan inquires. 

"Only the usual since I affiliated myself with James Kirk," McCoy huffs. "I swear, some times it's like he's trying to spike my blood pressure through the roof."

"Perhaps we should discuss it over a drink?" Spock offers. "I have been recently gifted an unusual vintage from a fellow colleague."

McCoy stops to look at the man curiously.

"I didn't peg you for a drinker, Spock," he remarks with a half smirk.

"Normally, I do not partake," the Vulcan allows with a dip of his head. "But I feel, when reminiscing amongst friends, it helps to ease the tension in the room."

"So we're friends, are we?" McCoy chuckles. "I don't know your people all that well, Spock, but from your reserved attitude, I would think you took your choice in friends as seriously as you do your conversations."

"Does the thought of being my friend offend you, McCoy?" Spock asks with a raised brow. 

"Not at all," the doctor waves a hand. "I'll need all the friends I can get when Jim drives me up the wall."

"Shall I lead the way then?" the Vulcan gestures. "It is not that far from here."

"You mean your quarters?" McCoy asks uneasily. "I don't think that would be right, friend. It's later and I can't afford to get drunk. I've got a test in the morning."

"One which I hold complete confidence you would be able to pass easily even while inebriated, although," he lifts a hand. "That is not my intention. One drink and some conversation is all that I have planned for this evening. If that is agreeable to you."

McCoy thinks it over carefully. He had been studying for that test almost religiously and it wasn't even difficult material. Besides, Spock's quarters couldn't be that far from his own, so he'd just have a drink, complain a little, and get back before lights out.

The doctor lifts his head high with a smile.

"I think I'll take you up on that drink, Spock. Thank you."

Spock gives the other man a tight smile.

"You're very welcome, McCoy."

 

Spock's quarters, it turns out, are not in the same building as McCoy's or any of the other cadets, as far as the brunette knows. He's in the same building as the officers who live on campus, which is not far from the cadet building, but it is still on in the cadet building.

"Is it because you're Vulcan that they've got you set up away from the others?" McCoy asks as he follows the other man down another long hallway. How far inside were they going to go? They already went down three, not counting the main lobby entrance.

"Not precisely," Spock answers, turning his head so that his voice is easier to hear. "Do not worry, McCoy, it is not much further to my room."

True to his word, Spock stops outside a room four doors from where he spoke. He opens the door, then gestures for his guest to step in first. McCoy does so with an awkward word of thanks.

The room is Spartan, even for academy lodgings. Everything in sight is in order, even the three writing tools on a cramped desk were in a neat row.

"You don't have any pictures of back home?" McCoy asks after looking the place over for any sings of a personal touch. "No pictures of parents or a beloved pet?"

"I keep such things stored on a personal PADD," Spock explains as he goes to a shelf that has a small wooden box sitting on it. He puts the box on the desk to open it and pulls out a topped, glass bottle with blue liquid inside. He holds it in one hand as he gestures to the bed, "As I have no formal seating, I hope you find no offense in using the mattress as such."

"It's fine," McCoy assures him as he sits down on the perfectly made bed. He can't help the childish bounce as he pretends to get more comfortable. The way the sheets are ticked tightly under the mattress makes the bed feel firmer than usual.

Spock sits beside him, then his eyebrow rises as he looks at the bottle almost as if surprised it was there.

"I have miscalculated," the Vulcan remarks as he looks to the other man. "It appears I am also out of any sort of vessel to partake of this drink that I have offered to you."

"Don't worry about it," McCoy shrugs. "I ain't that big into Romulan ale anyways."

"Nonsense, McCoy," Spock offers the other man the bottle. "The solution is for you to take it in its entirety."

"What? No," the doctor shakes his head, pushing the bottle back with an open palm. "It was a gift to you. It would be rude for me to take it all."

"It is ruder to offer a friend a drink and then proceed to leave them thirsty," the Vulcan argues. "As I stated before, I do not usually partake."

McCoy frowns, still pushing against the other man to keep the bottle away, "But one day you might. I won't be the one to take away a man's only calming tonic when the world goes sideways."

Spock finally relents, allowing the bottle to be pressed back towards his chest.

"Are you certain, McCoy?" he asks one more time.

"Undeniably so," the doctor drawls, standing up. His host hurries to stand with him, the bottle carelessly dropped onto the bed as his brows furrow in confusion.

"Please tell me you are not leaving due to my terrible manners as a host," Spock says.

"No, everything's fine, honest," McCoy assures him. "I just feel a little uneasy being in a building that wasn't designed for me, ya know? I should get back before you get in trouble for having cadets where they aren't wanted."

"You are no mere cadet and your presence will always be desired and greatly appreciated," Spock returns easily as he follows the man to the door.

"Uh, thanks," the brunette offers, the uneasy feeling returning. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe. Have a good night, Spock."

"You too, McCoy," the Vulcan raises his arm as the other man makes his way down the hall.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

There's a disciplinary hearing for what Jim did after his test. McCoy curses out the academy hierarchy as he walks beside his boyfriend to the hall where everyone was meeting. They find a spot to sit together and watch as the room slowly fills with a sea of red uniforms, then the few grey and black lines.

After everyone is settled, Jim is called to the front. McCoy offers his boyfriend one last reassuring pat as he passes over him. The blonde winks back as he has his back to their superiors, then all semblance of confidence falters as he walks to the pulpit designated for him. The defense stands.

The man to speak on the accusers side startles McCoy to the point where he nearly jumps out of his seat to make sure his ears aren't fooling him.

Sure enough, "Commander Spock" rises from his seat, straightens his jacket, then purposely waltzes down the steps to the second pulpit.

The board recites the date of the incident, those involved, and a vague description about what had happened. 

"A skirmish over a disagreement with fellow cadets." To summarize.

They let Jim speak in his defense first.

"I will admit that my actions were not my finest hour," Jim says with a straight back and face. "And even though the complete context is askew, to say the least, I understand my misstep and am willing to adhere to Starfleet protocol for my punishment."

McCoy's eyebrows rise with his growing admiration for the blonde. If he wasn't already head over heals for Jim, he would definitely be doing summersaults now.

Spock is then given to 'go ahead' to speak.

"Cadet Kirk's sentiment is appreciated," Spock starts his opening with a brazen air. "Though it does bring to light character flaws that if left uncorrected could mean the harm of a future crew, if not a worse scenario."

"Would you care to elaborate, Commander Spock?" one of the head honchos at the table prompts.

"Cadet Kirk is headstrong and unwilling to adhere to others for guidance," Spock continues. "If he were to become a leader of a vessel of any sort, he would undoubtedly hinder the mission or the crew in some way, shape, or form."

"What?" Jim turns to the man, eyes narrowed as he glares at him. "That 'observation' is unfounded and a load of bull!"

The mallet is struck and the room is called to silence.

"If I may make a suggestion." Spock looks to the superiors and waits until he gets a nod before continuing. "If my personal findings are to be truly proven false, there is but one test that could tarnish any ill thoughts towards Cadet Kirk's character."

"And that is?" one of the leaders prompts.

"The solo moon orbit," Spock states, shoulders going impossibly straighter. "Two weeks in a small shuttle, alone. Leaving Cadet Kirk with no one but himself to harm and in a confined space. If he is able to maintain sanity, then I will find no reason why he could not continue his studies and become the most remarkable proceeding captain Starfleet has ever had."

"Since when does a simple commander make such important decisions regarding their fellow officers?" Captain Pike questions as he strides into the room. He turns to the board, "Sorry I'm late."

"We are not taking Commander Spock's suggestion to heart," one of the board says.

"But it isn't too drastic a thought not to consider," voices another.

"Send a man into a confined space for fourteen days?" Pike repeats, looking amazed at the board members. "Over a fist fight? What is this place, a Starfleet Academy or a prison?"

"I'll do it."

All eyes turn to Jim as he stands resolute and firm, his eyes pointed forwards.

"I'll do the orbit," he repeats, making sure his voice is loud and strong. "But when I return, I want to be able to take the test again."

"The test is unbeatable and I fear you are missing the point of it," Spock remarks.

"If I do the orbit, I further request my slate to be cleaned of all negative marks and that I will be able to continue where I left off," Jim adds, talking a little faster than normal. He takes a breath. "Please."

"We haven't done that orbit in years," Pike points out to the board.

"It doesn't mean we can't," the man in the middle of the table counters. He focuses on the young blonde still standing strong. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Cadet Kirk?"

"Yes, sir," Jim nods.

"Very well," the hammer strikes and the order is given. The room begins to disperse of people.

Captain Pike strides over to take Jim by the arm, pulling him to the side for a secret conversation. In a parody, McCoy tries to go after Spock, but the man disappears in the crowd, leaving the brunette frustrated on top of his already boiling anger as he turns back to find his way to his boyfriend.

Jim is waiting for him at the pulpit, the sun shining through the windows like a beacon. The rays catch the tips of the man's blonde hair, giving him a glow.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" McCoy growls as he approaches his boyfriend. "You don't owe that manipulative hobgoblin anything! Anyone who's ever been around you long enough knows you'll make a great captain one day, Jim!"

"Exactly," Jim turns fully to him. "If they hang around me long enough. How long, exactly, is long enough? A few hours? A day? A week? A month?"

"It depends on how blind they are!" his boyfriend growls. He looks around for Pike, wondering if he could get the man that inspired the blonde to enter Starfleet could get the kid to change his mind about the fool's test. Pike is no where in sight.

"Bones, listen," Jim takes the brunette by the chin long enough to turn his head. "I know you've got my back, and I appreciate that, but if I'm going to prove myself, really prove it, then I've got to do this. Besides," he smiles. "It'll give me time to figure out how to beat that stupid test."

"The mind does strange things when left alone, Jim," McCoy growls. "I'm a doctor, not a fully trained psychiatrist, but I don't need to be one in order to know that this is way passed a bad idea."

The room is nearly empty of people now. There are only a few remaining cadets waiting to file out of the congested halls.

Jim takes both of McCoy's hands as he looks him straight in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" he asks softly.

"No," his boyfriend deadpans. "Trusting you is like expecting not to die when you jump out of a plane."

Jim chuckles, his head lowering as he leans forwards to place it on the other man's chest.

"Being in a tin can won't be the hard part about this," Jim says as he intertwines his fingers with his boyfriend's, head still resting against the other's chest. "It's being apart from you that will be the true test of my character."

McCoy melts at Jim's soft tone, all anger falling from him as he relaxes his stance and concentrates on the feel of the other man. The weight of Jim's head. The rough skin on the back of Jim's hands.

"If I let you do this," McCoy starts slowly. "You're going to owe me when you get back." He can hear the smirk from his boyfriend.

"I was under the assumption that I would be the one getting pampered upon my triumphant return," Jim says as he pulls back to look the brunette in the eyes.

"Oh, no," his boyfriend shakes his head. "You might be up there all by yourself, but it's me you're leaving all alone."

"Careful there, Bones," the blonde smirks. "You're starting to sound like my long lost lover already. I haven't even left the planet yet."

With a frustrated huff, McCoy leans forwards to capture that smirking mouth with his own. 

Jim lets go of McCoy's hands to slide them up the up the brunette's muscular arms, over sagging shoulders, then into perfectly fistable hair.

McCoy pulls back first, earning a wine of protest from his boyfriend.

"We can't go any further here," the brunette says pointedly.

Jim's grin goes large with teeth.

"Shall we go back to your place for a proper send-off?"

McCoy leans forwards to whisper the reply into the other man's ear.

"It'll give you something else to think about while you're away from me."

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy waits until Jim is shot up and away from him before he hunts down Spock. 

He finds the Vulcan in his room, looking to all the world as if he were waiting for the brunette.

"McCoy," Spock gives the man his customary short bow. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the crap, Commander Spock," the doctor spits the title. "Why one earth did you mascaraed as a normal cadet? You were wearing regulation red when I bumped into you outside the hospital."

"It was a mistake not performed on my part," Spock explains, hands moving to clasp behind his back. "My appropriate attire was mixed up with another's and I chose rather to don the incorrect uniform instead of any other garb."

"It took them weeks to get you the right clothes?" McCoy presses incredulously.

"No," the Vulcan allows. "After meeting you in the one uniform, I thought it best to remain in such an attire so as not to cause unnecessary confusion or undue thoughts of superiority."

"Well you don't have to worry about that!" the brunette barks, then takes a breath in an attempt to calm his anger that was mounting with every second he had to look at the other man. "You can also keep your friendship. I don't affiliate myself with backstabbing liars."

"I have done nothing to harm you, McCoy," Spock says with confusion. "I merely disentangled you from a nuisance."

"Jim is my boyfriend!" McCoy stomps closer, one finger pointing in the other man's face. "I don't know what you have against him, but I'm warning you now: Back Off!"

"I cannot," the Vulcan states simply.

"And why is that?" the brunette growls.

"Because I am interested in vying for your affections, McCoy."

McCoy steps back so that he doesn't hit the Vulcan on his rear end like he desperately wants to.

"You want to what?" he snaps.

"I am interested in you as a mate," Spock explains as if he were teaching a class.

"Too bad, I'm taken!" McCoy snaps again. His eyes widen. "You started that fight with Jim after his last test." When the accusation is met with silence, he angrily adds, "Didn't you?"

"Although I can admit to being present, I cannot allow blame to fall fully on my person," Spock answers. "Cadet Kirk permitted his frustrations with the test to direct his actions and the physical altercation incurred."

"But you had a hand in it," McCoy says with confidence. "I don't know what you did, so I can't prove it, but I know you had your manipulative Vulcan fingers in it."

He steps over to the door but turns right before exiting.

"Don't think that getting Jim off earth will bring you any points with me," he growls. "If anything, you made yourself an enemy today."

Then McCoy storms out, his anger fueling his steps to move him faster down the halls and out of the building.

Spock stares with an unusual frown on his face.

"This will be harder than I thought," he muses aloud.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

While in the shuttle craft, Jim has limited communication with people on the ground. McCoy goes to Pike and gets permission to be one of the cadets who takes the young man's daily status update.

"Future captain Jim Kirk to Starfleet, come in earth," Jim's voice crackles like the old radios and McCoy is convinced the man is doing it with his mouth.

"We don't want what you're selling," he drawls as he writes down the date and time.

"Bones?" the delighted surprise is easy to visualize and McCoy smiles. "Please tell me that's you and I haven't started hallucinated after only two days."

"It's me, you child," the brunette responds. "Anything to report?"

"It's colder than I thought it would be," is the chuckled answer.

"Well, you know my opinion on it," McCoy returns.

"Something about dangerous diseases wrapped in darkness and silence," Jim tries to quote.

"You get brownie points for almost remembering."

"Can I trade those for real brownies when I get back?"

"Only if you're still sane."

"No fair!" Jim protests. "I still think you're taking your role as the forlorn lover to a completely unnatural degree."

McCoy blushes. 

"These communications are recorded, Jim!" he hisses. 

"I love Bones!" Jim shouts so loud it squeals over the commination device. Quieter, Jim says, "You're turn."

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Come on! You only said it to me once!"

"Time's up. I need to go now."

"What? You're abandoning me?"

"You did it first," McCoy comments as he turns off the machine at the allotted time. He didn't want to be banned by going over for even a second. There was a specific schedule for communication with the vessel, barring an emergency.

 

As he heads back to his quarters, McCoy tries to think of ways to show his appreciation to Captain Pike. His thoughts, however, are brought to an abrupt halt when he sees an unwelcomed figure standing outside his door.

"Go away, Spock," McCoy says as the man steps to the side as if to greet him.

"I wish to speak more on the subject we were last discussing," Spock states.

"There's nothing more to say," McCoy growls, getting through his door then closing it on the other man's face.

It takes several minutes before the footfalls of someone leaving reach the doctor's ears.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy feels the hole in his regular routine as he gets up the next morning and eats alone. He was used to dragging Jim out of bed, forcing the man into a shower and clothes, then dragging him to the mess hall for at least one meal he could make sure he was eating.

Without the extra hassle, he ended up at the mess hall earlier than anyone else, feeling lost and alone as he sat by a window and stared up at the sky that held the man he loved.

'I love Bones! Now your turn.' McCoy smirks at the memory as he returns his focus to his cold food. He didn't have many classes that day. He had hoped, before all the rukus, to do something with Jim if he was just as free. 

Now... With a sigh, the doctor forces himself to eat everything he took then he shuffles off towards his first class.

 

Sitting outside for lunch didn't make the empty spot beside him feel any less daunting. The thought of Jim being alone up in the skies was far too frightening for McCoy. He tricked his mind into thinking Jim was out of town, on an extended day of leave.

He wasn't outside the atmosphere where no one could help him.

\- -

That night, McCoy is finishing a term paper when his door chimes.

Without thinking, he goes to the door and opens it. 

Spock is on the other side, his hands behind his back as he looks at the doctor expectantly.

"Evening, McCoy," the Vulcan greets, sans the bow this time. "Might I be allowed into your room?"

"No," the brunette deadpans. "And it's Doctor McCoy to you, Spock."

McCoy wishes he could slam the door. The soft hiss did nothing for his anger. Instead, he resorts to loudly telling the computer to lock the door, as he squeezes the life out of his pillow.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy takes a shift for another cadet, so he's far too busy to worry about Jim...much.

That night, Spock catches him outside the hospital as he's leaving.

"I don't want to talk to you," the doctor growls as the man watches him approach. The Vulcan was purposely standing where the other man would have to walk passed him.

"Then perhaps you would at least allow me to talk at you," Spock says, following after the brunette as he continues to move. "As I regret my actions that have caused your current distaste for me, I had hoped that after some mild explanations you would come to terms with them and make peace with the reasoning."

"Peace with the reasoning?" McCoy repeats, stopping to round on the other man. "You got Jim in a fight and convinced our superiors to send him into space! There is no reasoning to that!"

"I merely wished for an appropriate amount of time to speak to you without interruption," Spock defends himself.

"You're a spoiled brat who wanted the other kid's toy!" McCoy corrects, face feeling flushed after referring to himself as a 'toy'. He turns again to resume his walk to his room.

Footsteps follow him.

"You are aesthetically pleasing, have a bright and quick mind, as well as other faculties that would turn the head of any man or woman who would look upon you," Spock states as he follows after the brunette.

McCoy, once again, stops to turn on the other man.

"You can butter toast all you want, it'll still be burnt!" he seethes. "I ain't interested in you, Spock. I never was and I never will be. You can take you complements and shove 'em up your green-blooded behind!"

"I do not understand your hostility, doctor," Spock frowns slightly. "What part of my description of you did you find offensive?"

"The part where it came out of your mouth!" McCoy returns before nearly running away from the other man. This time, the footsteps don't follow.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy thinks he's finally rid of the man he has passionately named 'The Heartless Hobgoblin' when the man shows up in the hospital, waiting for him on a bio bed.

"I'll get someone else to take your case," the doctor says, moving to place the PADD with the man's information on a monitor shelf.

Spock reaches out and grabs McCoy's wrist.

"Avoidance of the topic will not disallow it."

"There is no topic," McCoy angrily tells the man. "There is only your thick-headed idiocy that is bordering on harassment."

The doctor moves to pull his wrist out, but the Vulcan's grip remains firm.

"James Kirk is not the type of man that you deserve, McCoy," Spock tells him. "You deserve a man of intellect. Someone who can manage their own mind and passions."

"You aren't managing them very well now," McCoy points out. He gives his arm his strongest pull and manages to get it free. "You're becoming obsessed, Spock. If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to report you."

The doctor leaves the man with that, quickly finding someone else to look after the patient he already knew had nothing wrong with him.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy sleeps through his alarm somehow and misses his window to talk to Jim. He curses as he tries to figure out why it happened while simultaneously getting dressed. 

Mid-Pull of his undershirt, his screen informs him that the alarm he set had been turned off. 

"How?" he mumbles, squinting at the screen to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. With another curse, he quickly finishes getting dressed and heads off to his class, sliding into the room just before he could be declared tardy.

 

That night, when McCoy returns to his dorm tired and angry at himself, there is a small black box tied with a red ribbon sitting outside his door. Curiosity washes over everything else as McCoy reaches down and picks it up. It fits inside his hand and he pulls the ribbon to open the top while remaining in the hallway.

There's a necklace inside. A blue, triangular-shaped stone is set in a upside down kite-shaped metal piece; the chain plain with a regular clasp.

"It is a Vulcan amulet," Spock's voice supplies from behind the doctor. McCoy's shoulder's jump at the sudden noise. He spins around to face the other man. The raven haired scientist inclines his head. "I thought it appropriate to apologize with a gift if any advancement on our relationship is to be had."

"Those pointy ears of your must make it hard for you to hear," McCoy growls. He tosses the box over to the Vulcan, not caring if the man would catch it. Spock does. "There is no relationship. This is your last warning. Leave me alone or I'll report you."

"What is there to report?" Spock asks, arms holding the present to his chest. "I am merely engaging a fellow member of Starfleet in conversation."

"With clear, ulterior motives!" the brunette snaps. "I'm never going out with you, Spock! That's it! That's the end of it! Go find yourself someone else to bother!"

McCoy rushes into his room before the other man can comment.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

It's the last day of Jim's first full week in the shuttle. After a little begging and a few promised favors, McCoy trades with the cadet who was going to talk to Jim.

"Bored future captain Jim Kirk to Starfleet, come in earth," Jim sighs out tiredly.

McCoy lets himself enjoy the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Uh...Earth?" Jim's voice sounds worried. "You still where I left you?"

"Last I checked," McCoy smiles as he quickly writes down the day and time. "Anything to report?"

"That I flippin' love you and hate that I decided to do this and will absolutely pamper you when I get home," is the speedy response. "Where were you yesterday? My report was five minutes late because they said you didn't show."

"Stupid alarm didn't go off," McCoy explains with a grimace. "Even with all of Starfleet's advancements and human ingenuity, they still can't get clocks to ring out when they're supposed to."

"And you were too tired staying up all night worried about yours truly to get up on your own," Jim's voice returns with a laugh at the end. He sigh heavily. "I think I may ace all of my tests when I get back. I've had way too much time to study up here."

"Good," McCoy states firmly. "This way we can still graduate on time, together. Just like we planned." More reserved he adds, "After this I won't want to be separated from you for a while."

"These things are recorded," his boyfriend jokes lightly. There's a short pause. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"I'm fine," McCoy assures him. He looks at the clock and rolls his eyes at the seconds left. "Time's up again, I'm afraid."

"I love you, Bones," Jim says.

With time gone, McCoy quickly mumbles out, "I love you too."

He turns the machine off one second over the allotted time. 

\- -

Sitting alone in the mess hall for dinner, McCoy is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't realize an unwanted presence until it sits beside him.

The brunette pulls his tray away and scoots over politely, then turns to his guest. Letting out a curse, he gets up completely and moves to the other side of the table.

"Is my mere presence offensive to you now, McCoy?" Spock asks as he watches the other man switch spots.

"Yes," the brunette tells him. "And it's Doctor McCoy to you. Didn't I explain that to you? Or is that yet another thing you can't seem to get through your thick skull?"

"I do not understand your hostility towards me," Spock says, placing his hands together on the table in a loose clasp. "Is it because I am Vulcan? If that is part of it, I can assuage half of your hesitancy by informing you to my half human heritage."

"I wouldn't care if you were full human, Romulan, or a Gorn!" McCoy snaps, getting to his feet. He couldn't stomach sitting across from his obsessed fan. "It's Spock that bothers me. Not what you are, but who you are. You lie and scheme and are relentlessly chasing after something you know you can't have."

"I deny any knowledge of what you are inferring," the Vulcan states. "Perhaps, if you would kindly sit down and explain things futher-"

McCoy has already walked away, feeling as if his anger were burning out behind him like a comment.

Spock purses his lips in thought as he watches the other man go.

"Perhaps I need a change of approach."

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy relishes in an entire day without so much as seeing Spock in passing. He sighs contently as he falls into bed that night and resumes his constant worry for Jim.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

During a morning shift at the hospital, McCoy catches several nurses giving him strange looks as they whisper to each other. Inwardly, he hopes they aren't thinking about trying to 'vie for his affections' now that he's finally rid of the last nuisance.

It isn't until a fellow doctor, Dr. M'Benga, starts to break it off with strange looks shot over to him that McCoy begins to worry.

After his shift, McCoy catches Nurse Chapel who was on her way out as well and pulls her off to the side.

"What's with all the whispering?" he asks quietly.

"It's just gossip, doctor," the blonde woman blushes, looking away. "Your business is your business."

"I know that," he says, the worry spiking at the blush. "I also know that whispering about another person while on the clock is unprofessional and potentially dangerous."

"I'll tell the others to stop," Chapel assures him, turning to leave.

"Stop what?" McCoy presses, following after her.

"It really isn't my place," the woman says nervously, biting lightly on the corner of her lower lip. 

"If it's about me, you can tell me about it," he assures her with a small smile.

"Well," she sighs, letting the lip go as she ducks her head. "It's about you and Commander Spock."

McCoy's stomach drops out. "What?" 

"We all understand how fickle relationships in Starfleet can be," Chapel quickly adds. "I myself haven't had much luck in keeping a steady boyfriend. No one would blame you for, you know," she leans in closer. "Switching to someone else before officially breaking up with the last one."

"Switching to-" McCoy blinks at her in utter amazement. "I have done no such thing! Who started such a venomous lie? Tell me their name!"

"Calm down, Doctor McCoy!" the woman lifts her hands in a placating gesture. "No one knows who started the rumor. I haven't tried tracing it back, but I can if you want?"

McCoy forces himself to relax. Chapel was a good person. She had only done what he asked her to do, tell the truth. He smiles as friendly as he can to her.

"Yes, please, Nurse Chapel. I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course," she smiles. "I'd want someone to do the same thing for me if I were in your shoes."

\--- - --- - --- - ---

The looks and whispers aren't contained solely in the hospital or amongst the medical staff. The rumor of something between Spock and McCoy seems to spread throughout the entire Starfleet Academy to the point where even the instructors look like they're in on it.

McCoy hears parts of it from cadets who don't know how to whisper properly. There are stories of him being caught in Spock's room before Jim was sent off into orbit. About how he went running to the Vulcan the second his boyfriend was 'out of the picture'.

Of course, with every good rumor, there were parts that were undeniably true.

Parts that only one other person could possibly know and is apparently exploiting. 

When Chapel sadly tells him that she can't find the source of the rumor, he thanks her for trying without telling her he already figured it out.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

McCoy suffers through three days of the strange looks and whispers before his anger gets the best of him and he storms over to Spock's quarters.

As he slams his fist unnecessarily on The Heartless Hobgoblin's door, his anger mounts with the reality that by being there he was playing in on the man's manipulation.

The door opens and McCoy nearly punches Spock in the face. Nearly.

"What," he snaps as harshly as he can. "Do you think you're doing?"

"I am currently standing inside my quarters," Spock returns.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" McCoy barks. "Why have you started rumors? I thought Vulcans were above such petty, human things?"

"I do not know what you are referring to," the raven haired man tilts his head. "I have only stated certain facts to fellow scientists in confidence. What happens to such facts afterwards is beyond my control."

"You just can't stop," the brunette shakes his head. "You're going to keep pushing and pushing and pushing until you get your way!"

The smile that spreads on Spock's face is both unnatural and frightening to McCoy.

"According to some of the more racy rumors, I already have had my way with you, doctor," the Vulcan looks the man at his door over, then returns his intense gaze to the man's face. "Perhaps you would be willing to make them less of a rumor?"

McCoy hadn't felt this angry since the day his wife dropped the divorce papers on his lap. His arms shake with the tight fists at his sides. If he hit the Vulcan, what sort of punishment would he get? Would he be required to write a letter of apology? Would he be kicked out of Starfleet? Would they stop him from being there when Jim returned home?

Jim. 

McCoy grins at the object of his growing discomfort. Jim was due to be back in three days. He couldn't risk jeopardizing anything over the manipulative monster in front of him. It wasn't worth it.

"I bet you think you're a pretty big man, don't you Spock?" he says through clenched teeth, his anger still demanding for a violent release. 

"I am not small in any respect, McCoy," the man returns easily, smile morphing into a cool smirk.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it while it lasts," McCoy adds with a sneer. "Because one day, and I ain't talking about the distant future, someone's going to to teach you a lesson. Cut you down and rip you from your high horse."

The smirk falls completely away as McCoy turns on his heels and marches off.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

The last three days are emotional torture for McCoy. Due to the increasing rumor mill, his contact with Jim is denied. Pike doesn't have time to see him and the instructors look down at him as if offended to teach him. 

At the hospital, the whispers become McCoy's white noise as he resolutely ignores those participating in order to focus on his patients. Dr. M'Benga snaps at the nurses a few times to get them to stop, but it always resumes again.

There is one final attempt from Spock. A hand written letter is left on McCoy's bed. After going straight to the bottom where the sender's name is, McCoy destroys it without reading a single word.

Then finally, blissfully, the day of Jim's return comes and McCoy ignores his perfect attendance to be there for it. 

Protocol keeps McCoy separated from his boyfriend, but he gets several glimpses of the man's wonderful face and it eases the pain in his chest. It's a requirement for Jim to be separated for twenty-four hours to have a full medical work up and psych eval.

McCoy hates Starfleet for the technicality, for keeping Jim away from him for fifteen days instead of the fourteen that was hard enough to survive.

McCoy tosses and turns all night, running mental simulations of how their reunion will be. Most of them are favorable, but a traitorous part of his brain reaches into his subconscious to offer horrible twists that leave him with a broken heart.

He wakes from his half slumber a few times, sweating and worried. If Spock somehow managed to ruin his relationship with Jim, he'll have to transfer out of Starfleet so that he won't murder the Vulcan.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

The video communicator beeps with an incoming call and McCoy groans as he pushes off his bed to answer it.

"McCoy," he mumbles, running a hand over his face.

"You're presence is requested for The Kobayashi Maru Test," the unknown cadet on the other side says.

"What?" McCoy's face scrunches up painfully with his confusion. "I decline. Who the heck asked for me?"

"I'm under orders not to disclose that, Doctor McCoy," the cadet answer. "You were specifically asked for and therefor are required to attend."

"What a load of-" the call is cut off and McCoy slams his fist in frustration. Yes, there were times when cadets were required to attend the test in order for there to be enough to make it work, but that barely happened since there seemed to be an overabundance of cadets willing to give up a class to help out.

McCoy dresses quickly and heads straight to the area where the test was performed. Other cadets are already filing into the simulation room with the dummy bridge, so he accepts his fate with a heavy sigh and walks in with them.

McCoy takes a seat at one of the helms and crosses his arms as he waits for whoever is supposed to be taking the waste of his time.

"Good morning, crew! Are we ready to save some simulated lives?" 

Jim's cheerful voice catches McCoy off guard. He spins around in his seat, mouth falling open as his boyfriend rubs an apple to his chest as he bounces to the captain's chair.

"Jim," McCoy breathes, wondering why he couldn't be told the blonde was the one taking the test.

"Captain Kirk for the moment," Jim smiles at him. He winks. "We'll have a proper talk after I beat this test, okay?"

McCoy can only nod numbly as he returns to his console.

\- -

Jim beats the test. McCoy doesn't know how he does it but he does, and all the while eating the apple like some arrogant know-it-all.

As the simulation ends, Jim hops down from his chair to step over to McCoy. He pats his boyfriend on the shoulder before resting it there as he looks up at the viewing booth.

McCoy turns with the hand still on his shoulder and he cringes when he sees Spock watching him. Jim's hand tightens minutely and McCoy turns to look at his boyfriend instead.

There's a dark look to those beautiful blue eyes. As Jim takes a rather vicious bite of the apple, McCoy shivers in delight.

Jim steps back to give McCoy room to stand. With a hand on the small of the brunette's back, the blonde directs him away from the test area and outside, dropping the leftover of the apple in a disposal.

McCoy allows himself to be herded as his heartbeat rings loudly in his ears. Jim takes him to the main building and stops on the grass, just beyond the path in front of the massive staircase.

Jim moves his hand from McCoy's back, leaving an unpleasant cold spot, then he puts both hands on either side of the brunette's face. 

"I don't believe in gossip," Jim states simply, then pulls McCoy in for a searing kiss.

Right in front of hundreds of cadets.

McCoy can feel the stares, can hear whispers starting up, but for the first time in days, he doesn't care at all. His hands find a spot to hold onto Jim at the other man's hips as he kisses back, trying to convey how much he missed the other man, how grateful he was to still have the strong person that he loved connected to him.

Jim pulls back, leaving McCoy breathless.

"We can't go any further here," the blonde says pointedly.

His boyfriend's grin goes large with teeth.

"Shall we go back to your place for a proper welcome home?"

Jim darts forwards to peck at his boyfriend's lips, then he pulls him in for a tight hug as he whispers, "I'm going to give you something you'll never be able to forget." 

Taking the brunette's hand, Jim pulls him without any protest back to the dorms.

\--- - --- - --- - ---  
(*Insert completely ignorable smut of Chapter 2*)  
\--- - --- - --- - ---

Another disciplinary hearing is held after it's discovered that Jim beat the test by cheating. Once again, the blonde is behind the defense stand while Spock takes the accusers.

"Cadet Kirk is still unable to complete the test's function," the Vulcan summarizes at the end of his long-winded speech. "The Kobayashi Maru Test is designed to observe the cadet's ability to accept a no-win scenario."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," Jim begins when it's his turn. "If there's a solution, I will find it. Giving up is not an option. If Starfleet wants to train cadets into thinking strictly within the confines of what is considered the only way, then I cannot stop it. Please understand, though, that I am not the type of man who balks at the first mistake. I keep fighting until I find that win within the scenario."

Although the argument continues for a short while longer, Spock becoming more determined with his colder tones to make the blonde 'see reason', it is determined by the board that Kirk should not face any punishment for the action while they think it over.

 

The next day, they give Jim Kirk an accommodation for his original thinking.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

Jim is the talk of the Academy. Everyone who passes the blonde by either offers a first time congratulations, a friendly greeting or a smile, unless they're hurrying to do something else. 

McCoy is proud to walk along side his boyfriend as the blonde eats up all the attention. The rumor mill about him and Spock being a 'thing' had long since died away. A few cadets had pulled Jim aside to 'talk to him about something' and he laughed at their hushed, worried tones before patting them on the shoulder and smiling brightly while pointing back at McCoy. It usually ended with Jim kissing the brunette on the lips in front of those who were concerned, until no one bothered trying to dissuade the blonde's confidence and the matter was completely dropped.

Of course, with the end of one rumor, there is always room to start another.

A few of the cadets start whispering to each other about Spock's apparent dogged behavior towards Jim. How the Vulcan came off cold towards the blonde as if he were determined to make him look bad. It's also spread around that maybe Spock had a hand in the rumor about himself and McCoy, he was Jim's boyfriend after all, and a few science officers confess to thinking they heard it from the commander in passing, even though the Vulcan usually kept to himself in the past. 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

Jim and McCoy are together in the mess hall, enjoying a lunch date with hundreds of other cadets milling around them.

Out of almost nowhere, Spock comes striding towards them, his face as impassive as ever. He stops beside their table, hands behind his back as he stares intently at McCoy.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have filed a report against my character," Spock states.

McCoy turns to the man, confused. Yes, he had written the report, but it was never sent. It was just a saved document on his personal computer in his room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he drawls, hoping the other man would leave.

He doesn't. 

"You reported to our superiors, that while Cadet Kirk was participating in the orbit experience, that you were harrassed by myself," Spock presses. "Why would you do that, McCoy?"

"It's Doctor McCoy," the brunette growls, looking away. "I never sent that report, but I'm sure whatever it says is true."

"Making appropriate advances towards a relationship is not against Starfleet protocol," the Vulcan counters. "Your report will still be a stain on my record and I feel as though it is only proper you apologize for the inconvenience."

Jim stands before his boyfriend can open his mouth to reply.

"You know what would be appropriate, Commander Spock?" the blonde says with a touch of sarcasm to the man's title. "You leaving us alone to finish our meal in peace."

"This conversation does not involve you, Cadet Kirk," the raven haired man returns without looking to the one he's addressing.

"You said my name, so clearly I'm involved," Jim counters with a small smile. "Is it because you've lost to me that bothers you more than anything?"

Spock turns his head to Jim as he raises a brow.

"I find your statement wholly untrue and confusing," he says.

"Oh, it's true and that's an even bigger thorn in your side," Jim grins. "You thought I'd crumble if I was shot into space. When I got through that, you most likely assumed I'd never pass your little test. When I defeated that-" he huffs a laugh, both hands sitting on his hips as he smiles back at the other man's glare. "Actually, I can't imagine that kind of embarrassment. I doubt even full blooded Vulcans could handle the shame."

"Perhaps your time alone has altered your view of reality," Spock tries, but the fists at his sides belay his calm. "You cheated on The Kobayashi Maru Test. You did not defeat it."

"I was given," Jim takes a half step closer, "an accommodation." Another half step puts the blonde right in front of the Vulcan's face. He narrows his eyes. "Does it hurt to be such an epic failure? Because I honestly wouldn't know."

Spock shouts out as he punches the blonde in the face, sending him into the table behind him.

"Jim!" McCoy calls out as he gets to his feet.

"What's with the hostility, Spock?" Jim feigns confusion as he dabs at his bleeding lip. "Did I say something offensive? A little too honest? Do you even know what honesty is?"

Spock gets another hit in on the blonde before two cadets grab his arms to pull him back. McCoy rushes in between the two, an arm around his boyfriend as he watches the Vulcan be pulled towards campus security that was running over.

 

Later, in one of the head honcho's offices, Spock is reprimanded loud enough for McCoy to hear through the closed doors. Jim plays it off as an innocent disagreement over the others frustrations and pretends that all is forgiven. McCoy grins with a shake of his head. Jim never let things go so easily. The man had a plan.

When the two are released, Jim goes straight to McCoy to wrap an arm around his middle as Spock quickly steps away in the opposite direction.

\--- - --- - --- - ---

Breakfast has its usual frustrations, then McCoy happily pushes his boyfriend off to his flight class so he can head to his own medical seminar. 

The seminar runs late, with far too many stupid questions for McCoy's taste, and he misses lunch with Jim. He grabs an apple to eat before running to the next class.

There's a surprise test at the end of one of the classes that everyone agrees is annoying and it's dark before all of the cadets are excused.

McCoy groans at the time as his stomach growls at the lack of food in it. He's trying to decide whether he should check the dorms for Jim first or head straight to the mess hall, when he feels a firm grip on his arm that starts to direct him down the path. He turns and scowls at Spock's calm face as he tries to pull out of the unwanted man's grasp.

"Spock!" he growls when his struggles only prompt the Vulcan to tighten his grip. "What the devil do you think you're doing! Let me go!"

"We need to talk, McCoy," Spock says calmly, speeding up his steps as he continues to drag the other man down the pathway.

"There's nothing to talk about!" the brunette counters. "You tried and failed to get rid of Jim as you additionally failed at getting me to fall for you!"

"I may yet see you fall, McCoy," the Vulcan returns as they near his dorm building.

McCoy struggles a little harder, looking around for another cadet to call out to as his arm remains trapped in the other's hold. Eerily, there's no one close enough to hear him.

Spock forces the doctor through the front door of the main building with a shove, making the man stumble and almost fall, then recaptures the lost arm to drag him the rest of the way to his room.

McCoy tries elbowing Spock in the face, it doesn't phase the man. He tries a punch with the same result and the stomp on the foot seems more useless than the last two attacks.

The bedroom door opens and Spock shoves the doctor once more, sending him into the far wall to catch himself on the shelves so he doesn't get hurt.

"You'll be thrown out of Starfleet!" McCoy shouts angrily as the Vulcan approaches him. "What do you think dragging me in here will do for you?"

"I didn't drag you," Spock says, stepping in so that the doors close. "You came on your own to proposition me."

"I...I what?" McCoy says incredulously. "You're out of your corn fed mind! No one's going to believe that load of crap!"

"You are in my bedroom," the Vulcan points out.

"Because you dragged me here!"

"Under what pretense?"

"You are certifiable!" McCoy throws his hands in the air. He straightens to his full height, finger lifting to point in the other man's face. "I'm leaving and you're not going to stop me."

Spock turns towards the desk and lifts up a PADD. He hits a few keys, then offers it to McCoy. The brunette takes it warily as he edges closer to the door. His eyes dart down to read a few lines and he stills right next to his exit, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he reads the words displayed more carefully.

It's a love letter, sent from his personal computer, if the computer readout is to be believed. At the end, there's a plea for a meeting in the Vulcan's room, a chance to prove himself to the man once and for all so that he'd 'find the strength' to give things up with 'that other unworthy man'.

McCoy glares up at the extremely pleased look being directed at him by The Heartless Hobgoblin.

"You're the one who's been hacking my personal computer!" he accuses. "No one will believe this- Jim," he corrects. "Won't believe this."

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Spock counters, completely ignoring the accusation. "I accept your affections, regardless."

"For the last time I-!"

The door hisses open and a flustered Jim steps through it. Bright blue eyes dart to the brunette before the body follows to wrap around the doctor.

"I was so worried," Jim confesses into his boyfriend's neck. He pulls back with a lopsided grin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," McCoy assures him. "Listen, Jim, I didn't-"

The blonde cuts him off with a kiss. The PADD full of lies falls to the ground as McCoy reaches up to lightly touch his boyfriend on the arms.

Jim pulls back and pushes McCoy back to sit on the bed.

"Wait there a moment," he smiles, darting back in for a quick peck before turning to the angered Vulcan in the room.

"I was hoping for a more open area to do this," Jim starts as he removes his outer uniform jacket to drop in his boyfriend's lap. "But here is just a good a place as any."

"What are you imp-"

Jim charges at the Vulcan, landing a loud crack to the man's jaw that sends him stumbling backwards. The blonde doesn't wait for his opponent to recover. He punches the man in the stomach twice, then gets him in the face again before Spock pushes him back with an elbow to the chest.

Spock swipes at Jim, but the blonde ducks and comes back up with an uppercut to he Vulcan's jaw that snaps his head back. There's another blow to the stomach before Spock gets Jim in the face, putting the blonde on one knee.

"Jim!" McCoy shouts out in alarm as he starts to stand.

"Stay there, Bones!" Jim orders, sliding his foot out to trip his opponent to get him on the floor. Jim scrambles on top of Spock to start hitting at him with an alternating fist punching attack.

Spock grabs hold of Jim's wrists and head-butts him, letting go so his attacker can fall off of him as he gets back to his feet.

"I'm a doctor, not a referee!" McCoy tries to reason again. "Stop fighting before you're both kicked out!"

The two men take each other in and Jim smirks.

"What made you think I'd believe all your lies anyway?" he asks. "I know Bones. I know the kind of man he is. Why would you try to ruin his reputation by making people think he was cheating on me?"

"Because you are an inadequate mate for the good doctor," Spock returns. 

Jim laughs. "And you are? A half man who lies and schemes and doesn't know when to call it quits?"

"You should know more than anyone how fruitless surrender can be," the Vulcan remarks.

"Don't try to make an off-handed compliment," Jim growls. "You had a crush, it didn't end with a happy ending. Call it quits before I redecorate your room with a more personal touch than it needs."

"I do not understand your meaning," Spock says.

"It means I'm going to beat you into the walls if you don't back off from my boyfriend!" Jim snaps. "I'll take this all the way to the top! Starfleet doesn't look kindly on sexual harassment."

"I have made no-"

Jim attacks Spock again, this time kicking him straight in the knee. It cracks as the leg bends unnaturally and the Vulcan calls out in pain.

"Now you've done it!" McCoy scolds, shoving the shirt into his boyfriend's arms to get at the man now sprawled out on the floor. He prods at the injury as he takes a closer look, then curses as he look up at the blonde. "It's broken, Jim."

"Sorry, Bones," his boyfriend shrugs as he puts his jacket back on. "I didn't think Vulcans broke so easily."

"Well, this one was already especially fragile," the doctor mumbles as he helps the injured to his feet.

Jim shoves his way to take over the job of being Spock's human crutches.

"He doesn't get to touch you," the blonde states seriously to his boyfriend's confused look. "Not again-Not ever again. Not unless your life depends on it or you say it's alright."

McCoy nods, his heart leaping at the protectiveness in his lover's voice.

 

The trio make it to the hospital with some added assistance from two passing cadets. Dr. M'Benga is on call and takes the case with only a raised brow of curiosity to his fellow doctor.

 

Jim wants to leave right away, but McCoy makes him wait until after Spock is treated. Then he asks M'Benga for some privacy to talk to the patient and the man allows it with a sweep of his arms and the partial closing of the curtains.

"It appears I will be the one with the power to report," Spock remarks as he lays in the bio bed.

"Don't be too sure about that," McCoy returns, taking off his jacket. On his arm there's a hand shaped bruise already forming. Jim starts forwards, but his boyfriend puts up an arm to keep him back.

"We're done," the doctor states, shrugging his coat back on. "If you keep going after me, you'll be sorry you were ever born."

"You can count on that," Jim angrily adds.

"He is kind big and awful strong," McCoy smirks. 

Spock's shoulders drop as he nods slowly.

"I yield," he murmurs, looking away.

"About time!" Jim snaps, then turns his boyfriend away and out of the hospital.

\- - -

In Jim's room, the blonde directs his lover to the bed and sits him on the edge. Silently, he reaches up and unzips the jacket to take it off completely. Cool fingers trail over the outline of the hand print and McCoy shivers at the contact as he watches his boyfriend focus on it.

"I might have killed him if you weren't there, Bones," Jim says softly as he places his hand gently over the bruised one. "I felt my anger boil hot in my gut to the point where it almost boiled over."

"How did you know where we were?" McCoy asks, the question having burned in the back of his head ever since his boyfriend rushed into the room.

"I got a message from an unknown source," Jim frowns. "I knew it was Spock even before it directed me to his room. That pointy-eared prick deserves worse than I gave him."

"You deserve to be captain some day," McCoy counters, putting a hand under his lover's chin to lift his head up. When blues shine wetly up at him, his own mist over. "I love you, Jim."

Jim rushes forwards, hand reaching to cup his lover's face as he pulls him in for a kiss. Leaning his forehead against the brunette's he pulls back to breathe out, "I love you, Leonard."

McCoy reaches up to resume the kiss, allowing his body to lean back towards the bed as he pulls Jim on top of him to follow.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---


	2. Completely Ignorable Smut Scene

_Taking the brunette's hand, Jim pulls him without any protest back to the dorms._

 

Inside McCoy's room, Jim orders the computer to lock the door right before he slams his boyfriend against it to take over his mouth with his own.

The kiss is needy and ravenous. Teeth clatter together sloppily as Jim tilts his head back and forth to try to get a better angle.

"Ji-ah-!" McCoy tries to speak, to explain a few things maybe, but then his boyfriend runs his tongue over the roof of his mouth and he makes an embarrassing whine instead.

Jim wraps one arm around his boyfriend's chest then pushes the other man's feet apart into a wider stance. McCoy nearly falls, but is kept steady by the arm supporting him. A knee comes in between his legs, right where his exposed groin is and he gasps, arms scrambling to some part of Jim to hold on to.

Jim pulls back from McCoy's mouth and leaves a trail of light bite marks down the brunette's chin and towards the part of the neck that the uniform couldn't cover, all the while rubbing at the other man's groin with his knee.

McCoy tilts his head to expose more of his neck as the embarrassing whine returns. He lowers his head slightly, trying to reach his boyfriend, but he's pushed back against the closed door by firm hands and is left reeling with how downright stimulating the domination feels.

Suddenly, Jim pulls completely back, leaving McCoy to slump against the door alone as his eyes dart open to look back at his boyfriend.

"Jim?" he breathes out, his heart in his throat as that traitorous part of his brain tells him this is the part where the other man breaks up with him. Where he's left alone to suffer over something he had no control over.

Jim reaches up to the top of his uniform, grabs the zipper, then slowly pulls it down. The noise is far too loud in McCoy's pounding ears. He watches the jacket slide off toned shoulders, then the undershirt is tossed away so quickly he barely remembers blinking.

McCoy reaches up to do the same, but in one step Jim is there, pulling his hands away and forwards, towards the bed.

"It's time for me to pamper you," Jim explains as he lowers his confused boyfriend onto the bed carefully. He pushes the brunette back until he's lying completely on the bed, then he reaches up with both hands to hold onto the collar. Taking the zipper in between his teeth, Jim pulls it down the jacket all the way to the bottom.

McCoy stills as Jim's jaw brushes against his half-hard length. The outer shirt falls open but Jim's mouth keep moving. He opens his mouth wide to cover his boyfriend's groin with his mouth in a light bite and McCoy arches his back, his mouth falling open to gasp his lover's name as he grabs hold of the bedsheets.

Jim pulls away again and stands at the end of the bed and down at McCoy.

The brunette looks up at his boyfriend with eyes half open. Everything is hot, his face, his body, even his hair.

Jim removes the rest of his clothes, then the lower half of McCoy's. He climbs back onto the bed, straddling the brunette as he reaches up to take him by the back of the neck to pull him back in for a kiss.

This kiss is more controlled. There is less teeth as Jim finds a rhythm to how he moves his mouth against his lover's. McCoy is lost in the sensation and closes his eyes, not caring how his fully naked boyfriend was sitting atop his half naked body.

Jim leans back, taking McCoy with him as he continues to kiss him. The hand behind the brunette's neck slides down towards his shoulder as another slides up his chest. Both hands find their way under the top of the jacket to push it off McCoy's shoulders. With some maneuvering on his part, McCoy feels a slight relief from the heat as the jacket falls onto the bed. Fingers slides under his undershirt and he isn't surprised this time when Jim's lips disappear from his. The undershirt slides off his body and then the lips return. McCoy doesn't even bother opening his eyes.

Jim pushes his boyfriend back down onto his back as he changes positions on top of him. A knee finds its way back in between the brunette's legs and McCoy feels himself prodded to scoot up further on the bed. He opens his eyes enough to follow the silent order, sees Jim grab his recently removed clothes and toss them towards the pile on the floor before sitting astride his right leg.

Jim's eyes are blown wide as he stares down at McCoy. A strange expression flitters across his face as he whispers, "Did he ever touch you?"

McCoy is far too lost in his own lust-filled head to think clear enough to understand the question, let alone answer it. He feels his face scrunch up in confusion as he reaches up for his boyfriend.

Jim takes the hand, then leans forwards to pin it and the other one above the brunette's head as his face sits just inches in front of the other man's.

"Did. Spock. Ever. Touch. You?" Jim asks again, with something dangerous behind his tone that sends shivers up and down McCoy's spine.

McCoy's eyes dart over to the wrist that Spock had grabbed at the hospital and Jim's eyes follow the movement. He brings the wrist to his mouth and swipes his tongue over the front and back of it. He presses his lips against the pulse point as he lets out a breath, the expelled air leaving goosebumps in its wake over the moistened skin.

Letting the wrist go, Jim reaches over to where the ointment was. He removes the cap and tosses. He squirts the bottle's contents onto McCoy's chest, writing a heart shape then putting a puddle of the substance in the middle.

Then Jim tosses the tube aside to press his left hand into the mess on his boyfriend's chest as he leans in for another kiss.

McCoy's eyes fall closed again as his mouth is taken over by the needy future captain. He feels like he's being consumed and he doesn't care. The hand on his chest slides down and his body vibrates in anticipation as it reaches his length. Jim's hand wraps around it and gives it a firm tug, dragging a harsh gasp from McCoy as his back arches and his arms ache from their fisted grip on the bedsheets.

The whine comes back to McCoy's throat as Jim's fingers slide up and down lightly, barely touching. It's maddening and McCoy tries to reach down and force his boyfriend to do more. Jim smacks the hand away, mouth still busy kissing the life out of the brunette and McCoy's throat makes a noise he doesn't approve of as the hand tugs on his length again.

Jim's hand returns up to the puddle on McCoy's chest, earning a moan of protest from the brunette that has his boyfriend smiling into the kiss. The hand moves back downwards as Jim moves his mouth from McCoy's lips to his jaw, then his neck.

Jim latches onto McCoy's neck to suck as he reaches a finger to the brunette's entrance. McCoy's body spasms slightly out of surprise, but Jim's leg in between his keeps him from trapping the hand.

Jim grabs hold of McCoy's hair to tilt the brunette's head to give him more access to his neck. One of McCoy's hands finds its way up and into Jim's hair as the other grabs hold of the bedsheets anew in an attempt to wipe away the sweat building on his palms.

The finger at McCoy's entrance pushes in and the brunette moans as he feels it fully enter him. His chest heaves as he tries to remain calm and relaxed. Fifteen days might as well have been fifteen years. McCoy felt as if it were his first time as Jim's finger bends, opening him up even more.

Jim pulls back from his mission to suck off a part of McCoy's neck as the second finger pushes in.

McCoy groans again as he uses his grip on the blonde's hair to pull him in for a kiss he instigated. Deep down, he felt like he was being possessed, and he was enjoying it more than he thought he would. He couldn't even remember what it was like the last time he slept with the man currently driving him insane. Everything before is a blank, only leaving what was happening now.

Jim pulls away from the kiss, allowing his hair to be pulled as he settles in between McCoy's legs. He removes the two fingers and places both of his hands on his lover's hips.

Fear spikes hard and fast in McCoy's chest. Jim always used three fingers to open him up before, that much he could suddenly remember and he didn't think his body capable of taking him after only two.

"Relax," Jim says softly as his hard length presses against McCoy's entrance. He smiles down at the man below him, "Breathe-" Jim pushes in slowly and McCoy thinks he might be separating in two.

McCoy lets go of Jim's hair as his arms flail wildly, fists slamming on the bed as his head falls back with a deep chested groan.

Hands grab the brunette's wrists and bring them to the headboard where they tighten in a white knuckled grip.

McCoy can feel every inch of Jim inside him. He can visualize the exact size it as he tries to force his body to accept the intrusion.

Jim makes soothing noises as he rubs open palms up and down his lover's sides.

"Tell me when you're ready," the blonde murmurs, planting kisses on the other man's stomach and chest as he waits.

"N-g," McCoy flexes his biceps as his body trembles. He decides words aren't important as he nods his head furiously.

"I'm pulling out," Jim says softly as he moves. The hole he leaves has McCoy whining again at the loss. "And I'm coming back in," the blonde warns as the pressure returns.

For his part, McCoy doesn't react as harshly as he did before. He's more relaxed now, more used to the feeling, and he even has the strength to push down slightly at the end.

"Eager," his lover chuckles when he feels the push. "If I go too fast, shake your head," he says, then he starts to pull out again.

McCoy gasps at the third, harder, push in. The fourth is even harder, as well as the fifth. He stops counting after that as he concentrates on holding on as Jim pounds into him at a steadying pace.

Jim grabs hold of McCoy's hips to hold him in place as he starts to go faster. He's careful to keep his movements consistent and to not be too hard too fast, so he doesn't tear anything.

McCoy feels himself getting close. His length is being tossed around between his body and his lover's. He chances a look down at it but groans when Jim hits hin in just the right way, throwing his head back with the force of it as his body shakes with pleasure.

Jim's hand change positions, one going to the mattress beside his lover's body as the other wraps around the man's length. McCoy tries to make a noise of appreciation but it comes out all wrong.

One, two, three strokes and McCoy is crying out in release. Jim follows after, prompted by the sudden tightness around his own length from the brunette's climax.

Jim keeps on moving until they are both fully through, milking both bodies for everything they have. He lets go of McCoy to fall to the man's right side.

Jim pushes and maneuvers McCoy until his lover has his head on his arm, his back pressed completely on his front. On a whim, the blonde puts himself back into the brunette's entrance. He grabs hold of one end of the sheet and tosses it over both their bodies. It barely covers them, but neither man cares. Jim's free arm wraps around McCoy's middle, his nose nestles behind the man's neck as he relaxes in the afterglow.

McCoy puts one hand under his cheek to save his boyfriend from losing circulation after holding the entire weight of his head. The other hand interlaces its fingers with his lover's. The feeling of Jim still inside him is strange and he frowns at the sensation.

"What am I?" McCoy croaks, his voice suddenly unwilling to work right. "Your Omega?"

Jim chuckles.

"No, you're my Alpha," the blonde says, kissing the nap of his lover's neck.

"So you're my Omega?" the brunette prompts with a small smirk.

"We're both Alphas," Jim returns easily. His grip tightens. "You are mine and I am yours."

"Yeah," McCoy squeezes back. "And don't you forget it."

 

\--- - --- - --- - --- 

**Author's Note:**

> If the video's creator (ussawesome) sees this and dislikes it being associated with their video, please let me know and I will apologize and remove the link. I merely wanted to give the proper respects because I thoroughly enjoyed watching the video. (Several times, to be completely honest.) Thank You.
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Necessary Interference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583607) by [Alyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson)




End file.
